


平行時空的我做了一個夢

by cn416



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cn416/pseuds/cn416
Summary: ※Eddy/Brett 前後有差※第二章為R18祭品車覺得真實不是你的錯覺這全都已經發生在平行宇宙裡
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 寫了懷念的直播梗
> 
> 【" "】是現實人物講話  
> 【[ ]】是彈幕

《直播》

"Hello guys~" 

"誒？怎麼回事？怎麼突然開直播了？"  
200萬柴小協直播過後一陣子，粉絲們突然又接到直播通知，都嚇了一跳。但點開YT直播，畫面裡只有Eddy一個人。

[Hi Eddy!]  
[怎麼只有你？]  
[Brett呢？]  
留言紛紛開始問起Brett的去向。

"Brett出去買晚餐了，今天直播只有我。不過如果他待會回來還沒結束，可以再拉他進來。" 

[好喔！]  
[為什麼突然開直播？]  
[今天是什麼情人節特別活動嗎？]

"嗯...今天的確是有特別的事要講，不過先等一下，等多一點人進來再一起說。現在先隨意聊天吧。"

[你們晚餐要吃什麼？]

"我們住的地方附近，有一間好吃的海南雞飯，但每次都要排很久的隊。剛剛Brett猜拳輸了，輪到他去買，所以他大概還要40分鐘左右才會回來。" 

[Brett知道你要開直播嗎？還是你偷偷開的？]

"他知道我要開，這是經過他同意的，只是因為某些原因，我決定還是自己開。所以剛好趁他出去買飯而已，哈哈。"

"嗯，好，看起來人進來的差不多了，就正式開始今天主題吧！今天是有些事情要和你們宣布跟說明一下。"  
"應該大部分的粉絲都已經知道了，我們現在住在新加坡，而且還會繼續待在這裡一段時間。之前一直都沒有正式和大家公布這件事，是想說對大部分觀眾來說並不是很重要。反正我們一樣發佈影片，而錄製場所應該不是重點。"

"但我覺得搬過來的原因，是可以和大家說明一下。有幾個原因啦，新加坡這裡位於亞洲的交通樞紐，往世界各地去都很方便，有利我們日後巡演的安排。再來這裡的語言環境對我們比較友善。有人問我們怎麼不回台灣待就好了。其實我們也有考慮過，但有鑑於我們對自己中文程度的認知，最後還是選擇了新加坡，至少這裡中英文都可以通。加上新加坡對於新創產業有許多的資源可以利用，不只我們待在這裡，我知道好幾位YouTuber的工作室也設在這裡。" 

"最後一個原因就比較私人一點，但也是我們一開始決定離開澳洲的理由。我和Brett的家雖然住在同一個地區，但總說是分開的，我們之前錄製影片的時候，常常是兩邊跑。其實很早就有搬出來住的打算，但因為種種原因，一直沒有實踐。直到去年年底，我們決定在一起，並且和家人坦白之後，搬出來住就成了不得不的決定了。"

[？？？？]  
[！！！！]  
[What？我有沒有聽錯？]

"沒有，你們沒聽錯喔。我跟Brett在一起了。情侶關係那種。"

[WTF????]  
[OMG我居然搞到真的了！]  
[Dude這個玩笑不好笑...]

"這不是玩笑，這其實就是今天要跟你們說的最主要的事情。我跟Brett現在交往中。我們和家裡坦白之後，各自得到的反應不同。Brett比我好一些，他媽媽邊哭邊罵了一整晚，說之後都不再跟他說話，除非我們分開。但目前這不會是一個選項。"

"我們家就比較...激烈一點了。我媽真的宮保了我的雞丁哈哈。很久沒被這樣罵到臭頭，當晚就直接被趕出去了。還好我姐那時候在家，幫我收拾了一下行李。後來才聽她說，我媽本來還要把我的琴房跟房間都給拆了，是她說服我媽讓她接手。謝啦老姐，love you~"

"和Brett商量過後，決定我們兩個先暫時搬出家裡，並且開始找新工作室的地點。埋頭忙了一兩個月之後，我們就到新加坡這裡落腳啦！"

[蛤~那你們家裡怎麼辦？]

"暫時先這樣吧…現在這種狀況根本無法溝通，我們也還有很多事要忙。我們其實也做了一些心理準備，這不算最糟的情況。我也能理解我們父母的心情，大部分人一時都無法接受吧，尤其我又是家裡唯一的男孩子。在職業選擇上我已經讓他們失望過一次，這次可能需要更久的時間消化。但我們會努力做給他們看的。"

"嘿，不開心的事情就先說到這裡吧！你們知道我為什麼選今天開直播嗎？前面也有人提到了，因為今天是情人節喔~！Happy Valentine's day！我今年有人跟我一起過囉！雖然前幾年也都是跟他一起，不過今年意義不同了，這是我們交往後的第一個情人節！"

[那你們有什麼特別的計畫嗎？]

"老實說沒有欸。今天一整天我們還是一樣錄影片、和editor-san們討論細節，還有跟團隊處理巡演的事。太多事要做了！不過也許等會直播結束之後，emm~可以有點其他安排嘿嘿嘿。"

"我回來了！"伴隨著開門聲，觀眾們聽到Brett的聲音。

"喔，買到了嗎？比我想的快回來。"  
"你還沒結束嗎？"  
"嗯，快了。一起進來吧。"

"Hi everyone ~"Brett在平時的座位坐下，把椅子拖近了點。

[Hi Brett!!]  
[Eddy說你們在一起了是真的嗎？]

"嗯對啊，真的，我們現在是情侶。我想你們有一部分人正在慶祝是吧？"

"當然，我也知道肯定有人無法接受，我只能說很遺憾。但其實我們日後做的事也不會有什麼改變，我們又不是什麼網美情侶，不會突然發一堆戀愛vlog什麼的，頻道還是會以我們最初推廣古典樂的目標繼續前進。所以如果你還是喜歡音樂，喜歡古典樂，歡迎你們繼續留下來。"

"嗯，就像Brett說的，我們做的事不會有什麼改變，希望大家還能繼續留下來陪我們。事實上我們前幾天才有類似的討論，我覺得我們就算現在交往了，除了變成晚上睡同一張床以外，根本沒什麼太大不同啊呵呵。"

"哈哈哈沒錯，難怪Ray會說我們像老夫老妻。"

"好啦，既然晚餐已經買回來了，我們要去吃飯了，今天的直播就到這邊吧！謝謝你們一直以來的支持，Happy Valentine's day.祝你們和你們的Bae或是樂器Bae有一個美好的情人節，we love you ~"

"We love you all~"

"Love you ~"

"Love you ~"

"Love you ~"  
他們輪流對著鏡頭揮手。

"Love...噗~Dude 是要幾次啦！"Brett忍不住笑出來轉頭看向Eddy。

"Love you ."Eddy 也笑著轉向他說了最後一次後，再次對著鏡頭燦笑揮手之后結束了直播。


	2. 鏡子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鏡子是個好東西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 某張Brett單腳跪在床上拍鏡子反射的照片給我的靈感。

小琴侶新家的房間裡，雙人床一旁的衣櫃上，有一面全身鏡。因為把主臥房空出來當攝影棚，所以其實他們是睡在客房，而客房的空間並不是很大，導致衣櫃和床幾乎是貼在一起的。

情人節的直播結束當晚，Eddy和Brett回到房間準備休息，Eddy的眼神瞄到床側的落地鏡後有了想法。作為他們交往後第一個情人節，今天一整天其實跟平常沒什麼兩樣，但睡前活動可以來點不一樣的嘛。

他從背後撲向正爬上床的Brett，把他壓進床鋪裡，整個人手腳並用，像無尾熊一樣纏上Brett，把他鎖在懷裡。

"Dude 你幹嘛？這樣很難受！"

"Bro今天情人節欸，我們第一個情人節欸。"

"So？"

"是不是該做點什麼？"

"你想做什麼？"

"做愛啊！"

"蛤？欸！等等！唔！"

Eddy不等Brett反應過來，把他的頭扳向他，強行封住他的唇，靈巧的舌長驅直入，在口中與他交纏。Eddy的手伸進Brett的內褲裡，握住他的陰莖上擼動，再時不時用拇指劃過前端，上下夾攻讓Brett氣喘吁吁，偏偏無法順暢呼吸，只能從鼻腔發出抗議的呻吟。

Eddy短暫的放開Brett，起身去拿床頭櫃上的潤滑液。得到喘息的Brett聽著身後Eddy的動靜思考著，這陣子為了柴小協直播，兩人努力練習，是有一段時間沒做了，今天就隨他吧。隨後Brett的思緒就被Eddy的動作打斷，Eddy將沾滿潤滑液的手指入探入Brett的後穴，Brett被冰涼的潤滑液刺激的哼哼出聲。

"抱歉，很冰嗎？"

"有點..."

"沒關係，等一下就會暖起來的。"

Eddy也沒有要等Brett回答的意思，自顧自接著說到。

"...."

幾次抽插順暢後，Eddy隨即加入第二根、第三根手指。

"呃嗯~"一段時間沒有使用後穴，Brett還是感到些許不適，但想到久違地即將接納Eddy的慾望，他的身體還是誠實地起了反應。兩人的衣物在不知不覺中全部剝除，肌膚赤裸相貼。

突然身後的Eddy撤出了手指，Brett感到後穴一陣空虛，但下一秒，一個更粗，更熱的東西就抵在了穴口。

"Brett，要進去了喔。"Eddy扶著自己的凶器一個挺腰，把前端送了進去

"等等！啊！..."Fuck果然很痛啊…Brett憤憤地想。

"Bro，放鬆一點，你太緊了..."

"閉嘴！哈...嗯..."，Brett努力深呼吸放鬆自己，Eddy也將手撫上他的分身套弄，幫他轉移注意力。

過了一會兒，察覺到Brett稍微放鬆後，他果斷一口氣將全部的莖身送進Brett體內。

"啊！嗯..."

等Brett適應後穴裡的肉柱後，Eddy開始緩慢抽插，幾番抽送後，分身進出已經不再艱澀，於是Eddy開始加快速度及力道。柱身劃過腸壁，帶起源源不絕的麻癢，Brett只盼更多的摩擦來止癢，但可想而知只會更加糟糕。

Eddy在Brett體內變換角度試探，尋找著那一點，"啊嗯~"，突然頂過一處，Brett的身體不自覺抽搐了一下，毫無預警的呻吟也脫口而出。

"嘿嘿找到了！"隨後Eddy整個人壓了上來，利用體重把Brett操得更深，並次次都擦過令他瘋狂的那一點，密集的快感不斷累積，Brett已經無法忍住呻吟和喘息。

"啊…啊...慢...嗯...慢一點啦...啊！太快了...哈..."Eddy回應他的方式就是一波更猛烈的進攻。

"啊啊啊！Eddy！"過激的快感讓Brett忍不住尖叫出聲。

在他以為就要這樣登上頂點時，Eddy忽然慢下動作。

"嗯...？"慾望差一步卻不得紓解，Brett含怨不解地扭頭看Eddy。

"我有一個想試的東西。"

Eddy就著插入的姿勢拉起Brett的上半身，將兩人移動到床邊的落地鏡前，他跪在Brett身後，分開他的雙腿，讓他敞開腿半跪半坐的在他身上。

"這是網路上流傳掙脫不了的體位，而且據說可以插得更深，還真是不錯呢。"

現在Brett雙腿大開，雙手被Eddy箝制壓在鏡子上，整個人正面毫無死角地展現在鏡子前。而且床和櫃子其實還是有一掌左右的縫隙，導致Brett的上半身是向前傾的，為了不摔下床沿，他只好把重心往後放，造成他和Eddy連結的地方更緊密。

"嗯啊不行...太深了...不舒服..."

"忍耐一下，等下就讓你舒服..."

Eddy親親Brett的後頸，開始下一輪的進攻，拜姿勢所賜，他的凶器進入得更深，而且剛好能準確頂過Brett的前列腺，快感甚至比剛才更強烈。

"啊！...啊！不行...太多了...啊！不要了不要了！...嗯快停下來！Ed...Eddy！啊！"

Brett被快感沖擊的開始胡亂求饒，但Eddy只當耳邊風，絲毫沒有放緩他的抽插。

Brett在意識模糊之間睜開眼，隨即被鏡子裡淫糜的畫面驚到了。鏡子裡的他雙眼泛淚，眼鏡幾乎滑落鼻梁，額前的瀏海隨著身後那人的動作彈動著，喘息間帶出的熱氣霧濕了面前的鏡子，自己大開的雙腿和腿間晃動的陰莖也一覽無遺。瞬間羞恥感漫過他的全身，讓他不自覺咽嗚出聲。

Eddy聽見聲音，抬眼在鏡子裡和Brett對上了視線。

"Bro你這樣，超色的。"Eddy在Brett耳邊呢喃到。

這句話像是最後一根稻草，行動被限制的憋屈，累積的快感，被鏡子暴露的羞恥，還有對身後愛人的情感疊加之下，Brett哭著射了出來，精液全數噴射到了面前的鏡子上。

Eddy也因為突然絞緊的後穴，將自己送入最深處之後，到達了高潮。

Eddy撐著Brett高潮後疲軟的身體，倒向床鋪，抱著還在微微啜泣的人，享受這段親密的時刻。

等到Eddy不再聽見Brett吸鼻子的聲音後，他退出Brett的體內，把懷中的人轉過來面對他。Eddy拿掉Brett的眼鏡，用拇指抹去還沾在對方睫毛上的淚水，吻了吻他半瞇的眼睛。

"情人節快樂，男朋友。"

"嗯...情人節快樂。"Brett把頭埋進Eddy的胸膛裡悶聲回到。

又抱了一會，Eddy突然感到胸口一痛。

"Ouch！Dude你幹嘛咬我！"

"等下鏡子你清完才可以睡。"

Brett說完推開Eddy，逕自下床進了浴室清理。  
Eddy也只能摸摸鼻子，起身拿抹布去了。


End file.
